


(You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has good reason to celebrate today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the Slash The Drabble Prompt #133: The Elvis Presley Song list.

“Let’s get something decent for lunch today,” John said to his partner as they walked up 8th Avenue, navigating through the midday crowds. “Got an hour until we have to be back at the station. How about gyros at the Tick Tock? My treat.”  
  
“Won’t say no to that,” Fin agreed. “So what’s got you so cheery today?” John had been in an unusually good mood all morning, and that was enough to give Fin some cause for concern.  
  
“Well, you _do_ know what today is, my dear Odafin, don’t you?”  
  
“Monday. That’s why we had to haul ourselves out of bed so early.”  
  
“Besides that.”  
  
“I have no idea, but I have a feeling you’re going to explain it to me and in great detail,” Fin sighed.  
  
They stopped at the next intersection, waiting for the WALK signal. “Today marks your fourth year working at SVU. With me.”  
  
“Huh. I hadn’t been counting, but I guess you’re right.”  
  
“Oh, I know I am. I keep track of these things. When all the other partners you’ve ever had have walked out on you and with seemingly increasing rapidity, one takes notice of the exception to the rule. Bolander, Russert, Kellerman, Bayliss, Cassidy, Jeffries…I’ve got a longer list of failed partnerships on the job than of bad marriages.”  
  
Fin considered this. He’d listened to John deadpan about his previous partners before, and talk especially about that Bolander guy as his great “mentor” in Baltimore. But he often sensed a certain worry or anxiousness when the subject came up of exactly how many partners John had gone through over the years. After the signal changed and they started walking again, Fin said, “Guess it took this long to find someone who could put up with your ass every day.”  
  
“Maybe. So how do you do it?” John asked.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Put up with my ass every day.”  
  
“Well, you know…plenty of things I like to do to that ass at the _end_ of the day.” Fin gave John a playful nudge with his shoulder. John raised an eyebrow.  
  
“So I’m tolerable because I’m a decent fuck? That’s comforting. At least I’m good for one thing in this universe.”  
  
“Man, you know it ain’t only that, stop being so neurotic.” Fin thought for a moment. “Though you know I gotta ask. You ever get involved with any of your previous partners?”  
  
“You mean sexually or romantically? No. Although Russert, now…she was certainly the stuff a boy’s dreams are made of. And I can’t be one hundred percent certain but there might have been one extremely drunken night after closing at the Waterfront with Timmy…”  
  
“You can spare me the details.”  
  
In a few minutes they were outside the Tick Tock. Before entering, Fin paused to lightly grab John’s arm. “Hey.” John turned around and Fin gave him a quick kiss and a smile. “I’m not going anywhere on you, just so you know.”  
  
“I know.” John smiled too. “But thanks.”


End file.
